Mourning
by Eva aka Pinkfox
Summary: Kendrix says goodbye.


Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers. They are Sabans.  
  
   
  
Mourning  
  
Eva  
  
   
  
Tears flowed down her face.  
  
She had lost the man who was like a big brother to her.  
  
Kendrix Morgan was sitting in her quarters. Leo, Maya and Damon were shown around by Kai. She was alone.  
  
Her thoughts went back to when she had joined the GSA. That was three years ago. She had been a shy girl, with hardly any self-confidence. She had been bullied a lot through the years. It had been because of her glasses and her high intelligence.  
  
She had never been beaten up or called stupid names. She had been ignored and she had never had any friends. People from who she thought they wanted to be friends… they only wanted so she could help them with their studies.  
  
She had been a only child and her parents had never given her so much attention. Often they were busy with there jobs. For the most of her childhood she had been alone.  
  
At age sixteen she had gotten an invitation to join the GSA. She had just started her sophomore class at High School. After a lot of pressure of her parents she had accepted. She had been admitted to the scientific section and there she had chosen for biology.  
  
She liked it there, being able to use her full mental skills. She had learned quickly, but she had no friends. The other boys and girls hadn't had her determination and thought of her a 'geek', although they were often also very intelligent.  
  
But then came the hard part. For going with Terra Venture the employees, also Kendrix had to go to a military course.  
  
Kendrix had always been not so good in physical activities. But now it was really worse. All the combat training was heavy and she didn't had a large condition. Some of her group were making fun of it.  
  
And the instructor of her unit was so strict. She was a little bit afraid of him.  
  
Until the time that he had found her in the room she shared with three other girls. They had had some training, but Kendrix had declined, claiming she was feeling ill.  
  
She had been sick of loneliness. She had been crying, when she had heard a soft knock on the door.  
  
The instructor had come in and had sat down on a chair. After her sobs had stopped, he come to her.  
  
  What's wrong, Miss Morgan?"   
  
"Nothing, sir."  
  
  "Why then did I found you here crying? The other girls said me you were sick."  
  
After some talking he had gotten out what was wrong with her. How lonely she had felt. After that the instructor, Mike Corbett, had given her special attention. With extra training she had managed to build up her condition and he had begun teaching her some martial arts, which didn't only strengthen her physically, but they also gave her some extra mental strength. She had learned some meditation and used that keep herself in balance.  
  
But that wasn't the only thing. She had found someone that she could trust and talk with. In private she had gotten permission to call him Mike. This and that her training was going much better gave her some self-confidence.  
  
After nine months she had finished her training and three months later she finished her study period at the GSA. Now a full employee she was placed on a base and there she met Mike again.  
  
Now they could be just friends and he had introduced her to a lot of people, like Kai Chen. Finally she had gotten some friends. Mike still kept guard over her and she came to see him as a big brother.  
  
That friendship had lead her to going to Mirinoi and becoming the Pink Ranger. But she had lost her first friend ever.  
  
Now she started to cry full out, with long sobs. Pulling up her knees, she rocked back and forward, lost in her grieve.  
  
After a little while she felt an arm around her shoulder en someone pulled her close to him- or herself.  
  
With eyes blinged by tears she recognized Maya. Kai was sitting beside her and had a hand on her shouler. Even the self-controled Kai had tears running over his face.    
  
A little while later Damon and Leo had also entered.  
  
After crying herself out, Kendrix realized herself something.  
  
She might have lost her first friend and that was terrible and she would mourn for him. But she also realized she had friends now and that she would be alone never again… 


End file.
